


Tokyo Psychotropic

by atlaskat



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Drama, Angst and Romance, Anxiety Attacks, Arson, Bombing, Crime Fighting, Denial of Feelings, Dysfunctional Relationships, Eco-Terrorism, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Mutual Pining, Past Child Neglect, Possible Suicidal Thoughts, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Stabbing, Street Fights, Substance Abuse, aoyama masaya is boring, background wlw, eventual kind of mild smut, feral kisshu lmao, i know nothing about college or internships please just accept it, ichigo is bored, relationships aren't therapy, shirogane is an asshole creep, the cyniclons are an anti-establishment terrorist group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlaskat/pseuds/atlaskat
Summary: Momomiya Ichigo is a 20-year-old criminal law student, and although her education is interesting, she's got a loving boyfriend and many good friends, she is bored out of her mind. Things only pick up once she becomes an intern at the company of top investigators Shirogane Ryou and Akasaka Keiichiro, where she starts trailing the eco-terrorist organization known only as "Cyniclon".Meanwhile, Ikisatashi Kisshu has been pushed around in foster care for years, and is more or less homeless since turning 18 three years back. Fed up with society, and with a burning hatred towards large companies capitalizing on the destruction of Earth, he joins a group with a mysterious leader called Deep Blue. All while he just can't seem to get over an old infatuation with a girl named after strawberries.(This story basically scraps the whole Aoyama is the Blue Knight/Deep Blue plot line).





	Tokyo Psychotropic

 

Ichigo stretched her stiff muscles, wincing, an almost cat-like sound. She then put her feet down on the floor. It was cold, but she didn't mind. The sun peeked through her blinds.

 

The door creaked slightly as she opened it. In only her pajamas, Ichigo went out to the combined common room and kitchen area of her dorm. There were a couple of microwaves, two rice cookers, a teapot, and several cupboards. There was an oven, but it hadn't been used for quite some time. Most of the students ate in the cafeterias or bought foods like instant ramen. No one had the time to cook actual food, really.

 

Well, except for that Aizawa girl, Ichigo thought. That girl seemed to have time for everything: she took ballet lessons, cooked fancy meals, went home on the weekends, walked her pomeranian every night. Oh, and how could anyone forget -- it was the talk of the town -- she maintained a great relationship with her girlfriend, Fujiwara Zakuro. A young woman that _also_ seemed to have time for everything, from staying at the top of her class to being an up-and-coming fashion model.

 

There were never enough hours in the day for Ichigo, it seemed. She used jogging, watching television, and schoolwork as escape tactics and she always seemed to overdo at least one of them. Her work was mainly based on random energy spikes and she rarely started working on anything in time.  
  
The electric water boiler let out a beep, signaling that the water was sufficiently boiled. Ichigo shut it off absent-mindedly and filled her teacup.

 

She had another forty minutes until her first class started. It was always a priority of hers to start her day later, and she never put a class before eight thirty. Her brain didn't quite work correctly before then.

 

And there was also another reason, that she hadn't admitted to herself yet. If she went to class later, she woke up later, and the chances of running into Masaya were slimmer.

 

"Hey, whatcha' thinking of?" a voice called out, startling her.

 

"Oh, Miwa, you scared me!" Ichigo whined.

 

"Yeah, you jumped like ten inches", Miwa took some of the leftover water to make her own cup of tea, "you leaving soon?"

 

"Probably. I've got like half an hour before class but I want to look over my notes from yesterday. I wasn't quite there, you know?" Ichigo picked up some of the envelopes somebody had left on the coffe table by the tiny sofa in the common room. Thumbing through them, she only barely listened to Miwa's comments on something mundane, when she recognised her own name on one of the letters. Excitement ran through her -- she ripped it open with her fingers and quickly skimmed through the text.

 

" _Miwa!_ " she screamed.  
  
"Jesus", said her friend.  
  
"They accepted me!" Ichigo jumped from one foot to the other, "I'm gonna be an intern!"

 

"What, that detective bureau?"

 

"Well, they're not detectives, and it's not a bureau... but yeah, exactly!"

 

Miwa smiled at her friend as she took out a small box of yoghurt from the fridge. It was a miracle nobody had eaten it yet.  
  
"When does it start?" she asked.  
  
"Next week, and then I'll work with them for a month! I'll even get paid a little bit!"

 

"We'll miss you in class", Miwa said, "a lot of people applied for internships this year."

 

"You've still got Moe", Ichigo smiled apologetically, "you guys should've applied too."  
  
Miwa shrugged and ate some of her yoghurt. The two girls were silent for a second. Ichigo knew that Miwa and Moe didn't really have much time to use for internships -- they needed to get their degrees and move back home to take care of their parents.

 

"Hey, Ichigo..." her friend's voice was hesitant, probing, "...how are things between you and Aoyama?"

 

"Huh?" Ichigo's voice became snappy in a second. "Things are good."

 

"Listen", Miwa said, "I want you to be happy. And you used to be happy with him, but I think you might not be anymore."

 

Ichigo sighed, checked the watch. She only had tabout wenty minutes left.

 

"I _am_ happy. He's a great person."

 

Miwa nodded. "I'm sure he is. But Ichigo, please think about what's best for you, alright? He's wondering if something's up with you too, you know?"

"Did he talk to you?"

 

"Yeah..." Miwa chuckled, "and you should really start deleting your browser history. You know that if anyone else but us found your shit, people would really start talking? And Aoyama was horrified."

 

It took a second for her friend's words to register, but when they did, her face went ten shades darker with blood red shame.

 

"Y-y-you're not gonna talk about that, okay?" she stuttered.

 

"Sure, sure. We all like different things... we just didn't know you were into _that_ kind of stuff, Ichigo."

 

"I'm not! I'm just curious!" Ichigo quickly drank the rest of her tea and bolted back into her room to change. She could hear Miwa's muffled laughter.


End file.
